Whenever a device such as a switch or outlet must be mounted in a location where it is exposed to rain and the like, it is necessary to provide a housing which excludes water. Such housings have customarily been made using one or more gaskets. Commonly, the box is formed as an enclosure with side walls and a rear wall, the front being open. A first cover or ring is mounted on the box, usually with screws, and usually with a gasket between the edges of the box and the ring. A second cover or flap is then mounted on the ring, commonly with some form of hinge connection and often using a second gasket.
Other forms of weatherproof housings exist, using gaskets and various arrangements of components. In each such arrangement, the presence of the screws, gaskets and multiple cover components adds greatly to the cost of the assembly as well as to the complexity and difficulty of installation.